


Чума на оба ваших дома

by Wildberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildberry/pseuds/Wildberry
Summary: Сколько раз он представлял их встречу, но никогда — в узком полутемном коридоре, сбоку от лифта, где в принципе может пройти кто угодно. И может быть, стоит сейчас просто обменяться любезностями, просто узнать как у друг друга дела и подняться обратно к себе? Снова включить телевизор, пощелкать каналами, на худой конец выкурить еще один косяк и лечь спать? И так оно, действительно было бы, если бы они оба настолько не любили все усложнять





	Чума на оба ваших дома

В мае в Каннах уже становится жарко. Самолет приземляется утром, касаясь шасси уже разогревающегося асфальта, пока пассажиры только стряхивают с себя остатки дремы. Эзра с хрустом потягивается в кресле и рассматривает приятно-чистое небо, резко контрастирующее бежево-розоватыми тонами с серыми тучами Нью-Йорка, от которых уже хотелось лезть на стену, особенно если учесть то, что по сути, кроме нечастых интервью и прогулок с друзьями по Манхеттену, ему там было нечем заняться — новый фильм они собирались представлять именно на Каннском фестивале.

Аэропорт обрушивается на него невероятным для такого раннего часа шумом. Вокруг снуют журналисты, агенты переговариваются между собой, то тут, то там раздаются щелчки затворов фотоаппаратов, как будто все только и ждали, когда первые самолеты приземлятся. Хотя, чего удивительного — все звезды обычно прилетают приблизительно в одно и то же время, так что велика вероятность, что хотя бы половина внимания перевозбужденных людей будет направлена не на него. Еще год-полтора назад, он бы с радостью со всеми пообщался, бросился чуть ли не обнимать практически незнакомых людей, но сейчас накатывает такая усталость, почти что невыносимая, что Эзра мечтает просто поскорее забраться в уже подогнанный к выходу тонированный джип и убраться поскорее из этого шума. Даже то, что он проспал весь полет, отрубившись еще до взлета, все равно не помогло. И он почти достигает цели — вот уже машина, вот водитель, агент ободряюще улыбается, а папарацци все-таки отстают, понимая, что снимки со спины никто не купит. Он почти уже спасается, когда слышит в общем гаме голосов почти еще детский с искренним восхищением в интонации.

— А можно автограф?

И он замирает, как будто ему в спину прилетело ловко пущенное заклятие «Остолбеней». Черт. Он устало прикрывает глаза, пару мгновений концентрируется, но тут же растягивает губы в счастливой улыбке, распрямляет плечи и своей фирменной, немного развязной походкой возвращается к девочке, мнущейся в паре метров от него. На вид лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, кажется, француженка. Переминается с ноги на ногу и застенчиво смотрит в глаза, протягивая постер еще с первой части «Фантастических тварей». Это вызывает только волну понимания внутри и почти братское тепло. Эзра расписывается и перебрасывается с уже улыбающейся девочкой парой фраз, отмечая красиво вплетенные в волосы тонкие ленточки желто-черной расцветки, как дань Пуффендую. Сам же таким был совсем недавно, а может, даже и сейчас. Не выдерживает сам и обнимает девочку, тут же получая вокруг себя целый взрыв из вспышек и щелчков затворов. Ну понеслось — теперь опять все будут вокруг говорить, что это подстроено и что Эзра и умеет только играть на публику, умело пользуясь трендами и подстраиваясь под такое изменчивое настроение девочек с Тамблера. И плевать, что от чистого сердца, за эти несколько лет в Голливуде он понял только одно — благими намерениями выстлана дорога в самый низ.

 — Простите, мне пора.

Он все еще держит улыбку, прощается с девочкой и успокаивает расшатанные еще со съемок нервы только то, что она выглядит безумно счастливой. А ведь он и сам раньше чувствовал не меньший прилив энергии, когда общался с фанатами. Так где это все и почему вместо вброса адреналина ощущается, что у него высосали все эмоции.

В машине ему не удается заснуть — нужно выслушать что и как надо делать на ковровой дорожке, на чьи вопросы лучше не отвечать на конференции, а она, между прочим, через два дня, потом нужно будет согласовать с кем пойти на одну из закрытых вечеринок, ведь там же только парами, Эзра, ты же помнишь? Ну, а еще, почему бы не поставить сегодня на вечер примерку, или лучше уже завтра — от перелета ноги отекают, сам же потом будешь злиться, что штаны великоваты.

Он устало прикрывает глаза и трет пальцами виски, будто бы стараясь унять мигрень, но на деле лишь скрываясь от внимательного взгляда агента за сгибом локтя. Нет, его все устраивает — он же сам хотел больше ролей, больше крупных проектов и забитого под завязку графика, а еще и группу, которая его стараниями, кстати, становится все более популярной. Он сам хотел вести такой образ жизни, готовился к нему еще несколько лет назад, но как оказалось, быть готовым мало. Эзра даже не пытается скрыть зевок и потягивается, пытаясь поймать в голове хотя бы одну связную мысль, но нет. Совсем ничего. Ему опять продолжают зачитывать расписание на все полторы недели, что придется здесь пробыть, но Миллер знает, что сейчас уже ничего не запомнит и просто просит оставить ему в номере копию листа, исписанного убористым почерком агента, пока сам обращает внимание уже засыпающего сознания к окну.  
Мягкий свет уже заливает все улицы с невысокими домиками, пока они проезжают мимо только просыпающихся кварталов, направляясь к побережью и прямой дороге, ведущей прямиком к такому желанному сейчас отелю. Смотрит на часы — семь утра. Ну разумеется — все еще спят, хотя в Нью-Йорке постоянно были пробки, в какое бы время ты не выезжал. Небо становится желтовато-голубым, тонкое, прозрачное и уже по-летнему приветливое, кажется, светящее только для тебя одного. Эзра улыбается уголками губ, льнет к стеклу и опускает окно, наслаждаясь новым воздухом, чувствуя запах распустившихся уже цветов.

 — Закрою окно, когда подъедем к набережной, — успевает произнести прежде, чем это сделает сидящая с ним рядом женщина.

Высовывается в окно, приваливается плечом к дверце и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сладкую полудрему, пока солнце приятно греет кожу. Их машина то и дело поворачивает на каких-то улицах, где все магазины еще закрыты, а люди еще наверняка спят. Только на набережной Круазетт намечаются хоть какие-то автомобили и пешеходы, хотя и те в большинстве своем — спортсмены, вышедшие пробежаться по набережной до того, как все тут потонет в потоке туристов и папарацци, снующих в поиске какой-нибудь незадачливой знаменитости, решившей выйти без охраны в дневное время суток.

Они даже попадают в небольшую пробку. Эзра усмехается, устало потирая покрасневшие глаза, рассматривая тонированные черные автомобили, в которых сидят звезды, продюсеры, режиссеры, операторы… Может, там есть даже те, с кем он хоть раз пересекался?

 — Сейчас будем выходить.  
 — Ага.

Marriott возвышается величественной красотой, всего в каких-то сотне метров от пляжа и моря. Белые колонны, арка, двери высотой в три метра — от всего этого могло бы захватить вид. Да и захватывало, еще год назад, когда вдруг популярность ударила, как молния в дерево, когда его протащили почти по всем столицам мира, потратив дни, недели, месяцы жизни и почти все нервные клетки. А сейчас Эзра просто рассматривает красивое здание, замечает подошедшего к их авто молодого человека в форме швейцара, подхватывает лежащий сбоку рюкзак, набитый книгами, сам открывает дверцу и выходит, почти сразу же получая в лицо фотовспышкой, вместо тишины и слабого шума двигателя слушая выкрики фотографов.

Нет, он не против узнавания, просто устал, хотя ему казалось, что от подобного он не устанет никогда. Старшие коллеги только посмеивались — еще пару лет, малыш, вот тогда и поговорим с тобой обо всем этом. Да, сейчас, наверное, ему действительно было бы о чем с ними поболтать. Старость. Эзра усмехается собственным мыслям и идет за агентом внутрь, не забывая пару раз поднять руку вверх для приветствия ждавших его. Все делают тут свою работу, кто он такой, чтобы мешать другим людям выполнять свою?

 — Номер для мистера Миллера, конечно, сейчас только загляну в списки. Да, все как просили: с видом на море, просторный люкс, да, услуги личного портье уже включены в стоимость. Вот ключ, спасибо за ожидание.

Девушка на ресепшн говорит, как робот, четко, без акцента выговаривая фразы, не отрывая глаз от собеседника, показывая, что ты тут самый желанный и самый любимый постоялец, и, хотя с каждым гостем она обращается точно так же, почему-то хочется ей верить. Наверное, они все тут ей верят — думает Эзра, получая карточку-ключ от номера, оглядываясь на только недавно приехавших знаменитостей, не отыскивая хотя бы того, с кем он лично был бы знаком.

Насколько же мы все несчастны, что нам требуется всего лишь небольшое участие, чтобы мы почти расцветали? Всего несколько фраз, выученных на тренингах и вот ты уже чувствуешь себя особенным, эксклюзивным.

Он отходит от стойки и видит, как улыбается только что подошедший к той же девушке мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами и нордической внешностью. Она улыбается ему, говорит все то же самое, с автоматизированной точностью вбивает информацию в свой компьютер, протягивает карточку и улыбается, отчего Эзру аж передергивает от полного повторения движений. Уж если тут что и эксклюзивное, так это сервис.

Номер такой же, как и весь отель в целом — сдержанная роскошь и высоченные потолки. Панорамное остекление прилагается, ровно как и шампанское на кофейном столике, складывающиеся в общую картину с видом прямиком на море, ярко-голубое, _лазурное_. Эзра сдерживается и обещает себе выпить дорогое игристое вечером, когда отоспится как следует или хотя бы сходит в душ.

Бросает вещи на пол, замечает на кровати еще какие-то спонсорские презенты, замечает карточку с номером личного портье и водителя, которых можно набрать в любое время дня и ночи. Оплачено принимающей стороной и организаторами фестиваля. Все по высшему уровню, как у самой успешной суперзвезды, но он и есть суперуспешная звезда, хоть прошлые полгода он и краснел до кончиков ушей, если кто-то говорил ему об этом. Но сейчас слишком устал. Слишком устал даже для того, чтобы просто смущаться. Эзра стаскивает с себя одежду и вваливается в душ, расслабленно вздыхая только под струями воды, но готовясь к тому, что в любой момент может зазвонить телефон и придется бежать отвечать. Хотя, на этот раз, его видимо пожалели — удается постоять под водой еще полчаса, прежде чем тело окончательно наливается тяжестью, а спать хочется еще больше, хотя на часах всего девять. Может, сходить позавтракать? Он отметает эту идею почти сразу же, когда падает на одеяло и тут же зарывается в мягкий чистый сатин, утыкаясь носом в подушку и проваливаясь в сон без сновидений, как ему кажется, до скончания веков.

Но «до скончания веков» длится только до того момента, как телефон не начинает разрываться от звонков. Да, да, сейчас, одну минутку. Скидывает одеяло и шлепает босыми ногами до сваленной кучу одежды, где и обнаруживается яростно мигающий и орущий на весь люкс «I write sins not tragedies» смартфон.

 — Я должен спуститься? — без приветствия и лишней болтовни. Он ведь не единственный такой уставший, — Ага, окей. Подойду минут через пятнадцать.

А потом снова собираться, снова укладывать торчащие во все стороны волосы, отросшие за время очередного пост-продакшна, старательно замазывать синяки под глазами, немного подводить брови, ведь визажиста у него сегодня нет. Эзра сверяется с часами и быстро заканчивает с гелем для волос, на ходу натягивая джинсы и прихватывая чистую рубашку ярко-оранжевого цвета, привезенную одним из друзей из Джайпура, из чемодана, который на этот раз был заполнен практически полностью. Цепляет с прикроватной тумбочки, там где и оставил, пару плетеных браслетов и цепочек — даже в свои 26 ему не хочется отступать от привычного образа, хоть команда и начала говорить, что к третьему десятку пора бы обрести нормальный вид.

Из зеркала смотрит все тот же простой парень и все же уже и кто-то еще. Эзра поправляет небрежно уложенные волосы, ухмыляется собственному отражению, мельком замечая, что небо за панорамным остеклением начинает темнеть, подернутое легкой дымкой, лавандово-синее, на фоне которого собственная рубашка горит ярким огнем. Чем не фон для селфи, если бы был Инстаграм. Нет, интернет-пространство он так и не освоил до конца, хотя даже друзья подбивали на то, чтобы наконец завести аккаунт в одной из соц-сетей. Но зачем? Для снимков еды? Себя и фанатов? Так те сами у себя и выложат, их хлебом не корми. Красивые пейзажи? Но ведь есть же собственная память…

У него совсем не осталось времени — нужно бежать вниз, начать пожимать руки нужным людям в надежде на новые контракты, заискивать перед коллегами со стажем, чтобы свели с режиссером, сценаристом, оператором в конце-концов. Но Эзра уже и так закладывает пятиминутное опоздание в сегодняшний вечер, так что просто подходит к панорамному окну и прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу, рассматривая медленно темнеющую воду вдалеке, огоньки пришвартовавшихся яхт. Красиво. Он бы, может, так бы и простоял возле окна весь вечер, если бы телефон снова не начал трезвонить. Ну да, конечно, покой нам только снился.  
Кажется, в холле и протекает вся жизнь. Эзра чуть не налетает на какую-то женщину, что-то судорожно печатающую в телефоне и еле находит своего агента, уже отбивающуюся от какого-то настойчивого журналиста, желающего выбить интервью.

 — Ты опоздал на восемь минут. Еще две и тебя бы не спасли твои скулы, — женщина хмурится и быстро окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, — отлично выглядишь. Выспался?

 — Не очень.  
 — Ну и хорошо.

Очень содержательно. Впрочем, он уже привык и к тому, что все здесь постоянно уставшие и нацепляют хоть какое-то подобие улыбки только когда рядом появляется камера, ну или тот, кого нужно заинтересовать. Раньше казалось, что это привилегия тусовки в ЛА, сейчас — что так просто везде. Люди есть люди, даже если это селебрити — они устают, они хотят спать, хотят просто полежать в кровати или в ванной, а не таскаться с утра до ночи по всяким мероприятиям. Конечно, кому-то это нравится, Эзра сам недавно только несколько дней добровольно провел в компании друзей со съемок, переезжая с одной вечеринки на другую, но тут он был один. Руки так и тянутся набрать кого-нибудь из друзей, отойти на пару минут и просто поболтать, но его ждут, его тянут в бар-ресторан, в котором один коктейль стоит, как целый ужин на троих в Нью-Йорке, но ведь все оплачено, все входит в стоимость, как и он сам. Так что какие тут звонки — Эзра бросает последний взгляд в сторону спасительных лифтов и позволяет подводить себя то к одному, то к другому важному продюсеру или агенту какого-то известного чувака, занимающегося рекламой, ну или продвижением какого-то модного дома. Нужно опять улыбаться, нужно опять изображать этого веселого беззаботного парня, который вроде как никогда и не устает, и Эзре кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, еще пара лет, и все вокруг, а особенно фанаты разглядят, что что-то от прежнего Эзры поломалось окончательно и бесповоротно. Он потирает усталые глаза и благодарит себя за то, что не стал в этот раз подводить глаза — макияж в стиле панды остался в далеких нулевых.

 — О, мистер Миллер, вы уже здесь!

Очередной европейский режиссер средней руки с амбициозными планами на этот наградной сезон. Он улыбается ему, протягивает руку, снова влезает в шкуру веселого мальчишки-гика, смеется чересчур громко, слушает, рассказывает сам, делится впечатлениями от прошедшей работы, получает намек на грядущий кастинг, благодарит и отходит только для того, чтобы попасть в очередное рукопожатие и попасть в тот же круг. И так еще раз пять. Губы уже начинают болеть от улыбки, а голова гудит, как будто он не спал, а пил в этом баре уже непонятно какую по счету маргариту. Ему суют в руку таблетку от головной боли — он с благодарностью кидает взгляд на агента, пока та протягивает ему маленькую бутылочку воды. Как ребенку. Все они, молодые актеры, ходят с агентами, пиар-менеджерами под ручку, как маленькие дети с родителями, пока те смотрят, чтобы их дитя не облапошили и не спустили все их титанические труды в унитаз.

Они проходят уже которого продюсера с какими-то мыслями о «великом проекте», «идеальном касте», когда кто-то рядом, кто-то из европейских актеров, выкрикивает имя, которое он сам надеялся услышать рядом с собой еще не очень скоро.  
Все вокруг поворачивают головы в сторону, и Эзра следует их примеру, прекрасно понимая, что ему совсем не стоило, не следовало. Он сперва и не понимает, куда нужно смотреть, прежде чем замечает знакомую фигуру в дорогом костюме, с так привычно выбритыми висками, приветливой улыбкой, за которой скрывается такая же, как у него самого усталость, только помноженная на его возраст. Хочется отвернуться, но хочется и подойти — Эзра замирает, не в силах сделать ни то, ни другое, беспомощно разглядывая предмет своих истерик, бессонных ночей и сумасшествия, которому друзья дружно дали название: зависимость.

 — Колин! Колин! — кто-то выкрикивает совсем рядом, и лучше бы ему сейчас отвернуться, потому что темные глаза тут же находят в толпе кричащего, а следом и его самого.

 — Твою мать, — удается выдавить из себя лишь это, и он очень надеется, что ирландец умеет читать по губам, ну или просто не захочет сейчас подходить к нему. Только не на глазах у других.

 — Можем уйти, если хочешь, — раздается голос над ухом. О, как же он благодарен сейчас за эту заботу, — Но это не сильно поможет. Тебе лучше просто подойти к кому-то и завести разговор — так возникнет меньше вопросов.

Вопросы? Еще могут возникнуть вопросы? От одного этого хочется рассмеяться, но Эзра слишком устал для этого. Просто бросает еще один взгляд в сторону Колина, но тот уже болтает с кем-то, будто и не было этой минутной шаровой молнии. Улыбается и поправляет зачесанные назад волосы, такие, какими он их и запомнил. Твою же мать.

Ему не составляет труда с кем-то заговорить. Совсем не трудно не смотреть и концентрировать все внимание на одном человеке, вместо того, чтобы шарить взглядом по комнате, выискивать, умолять взглядом обратить внимание. Нет, он это уже все прошел, не надо, спасибо. В конце-концов, даже у актеров есть остатки собственного достоинства.

 — Так когда премьера? — спрашивает смутно знакомая женщина, судя по аккредитации и пропуску — из приличного издания.  
 — Послезавтра, сразу после открытия, — Эзра улыбается, профессионально, очаровательно.  
 — А как дела с WB?  
 — Великолепно. Вовсю работаем с Беном, — о, сколько гордости от того, что он может называть одного из самых значимых режиссеров по имени, — он даже согласился немного отпустить вожжи, чтобы мне сделали более комиксовый стиль. Ну, как для фаната Барри Аллена это просто кайф, понимаете? Такое упускать нельзя.

Он несет какую-то чушь. Болтает, жестикулирует и то и дело поправляет волосы, при этом концентрируясь только на журналистке. Та кивает, понимающе улыбается, но ему кажется, что тут все, даже она и даже тот бармен за стойкой знают, для чего он вообще завел этот странный разговор. Что если она сейчас прервет его и спросит: так что же произошло между вами и вон тем красавчиком пару лет назад? Что же это было, во время промо-тура? Фансервис, дружба или внезапное нечто, что можно списать только на взаимное влечение? И как же раньше хотелось послать все и честно ответить! Да и плевать потом на последствия, Эзре просто хотелось тогда ударить побольнее, но увы, это бы прибило и его самого. Но как же хотелось.

Наконец, кажется, вечер подходит к концу, а все рано или поздно начинают уставать болтать. Эзра озирается, в поисках агента, машет и приглашает к себе в кружок, обсудить с его спасительницей интервью после премьеры. Почти прижимается к подошедшей женщине, точно, как маленький ребенок, боязливо оглядываясь через плечо. Да и к чему эти страхи? Он уже не видит знакомую спину и надеется, что Колин устал больше него или просто решил поехать куда-то еще. Странное смешанное чувство отступает, оставляя за собой лишь окончательное эмоциональное опустошение, и хватает его только на рукопожатие и кивок головы, прежде чем его уводят обратно к лифтам, мимо бара, мимо заветных коктейлей и мимо щебечущих молодых парней и девушек, которым, кажется, нет еще и двадцати одного.  
 — Когда-то я был таким же.  
 — Ты и сейчас такой, просто после перелетов на тебя всегда накатывает. Проспишься и будешь как новенький, — ему поправляют воротник и приглаживают выбившуюся прядь, — я не стала ставить будильник на утро, все начнется только вечером.  
 — Спасибо.  
Он и правда благодарен, когда заваливается спать. В Америке сейчас день, а тут — ночь. Ему откровенно плевать на смещение часовых поясов, только хочется спать. Шампанское так и остается нетронутым, а панорамное остекление больше не манит к себе. Эзра просто зарывается в одеяло, скрывается от всего остального мира и собственного смартфона, на котором с утра наверняка обнаружатся пропущенные от кого-нибудь из семьи или друзей. Небо такое темное и мягкое, по-летнему теплое, что совсем не хочется тосковать по дому, и он даже не слушает на ночь свою «нью-йоркскую подборку», которая отлично помогает справиться с тоской по вечно перегруженному городу.

 — Спокойной ночи, — глаза слипаются, и перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Эзру вдруг посещает мысль, что он перестал бояться засыпать один.

А потом наступает неделя Каннских львов. Настоящий ад для тех, кому нужно появляться перед камерами каждый день, а не только для одной премьеры. Слава богу еще, что у них фильм не в конкурсной программе, а только как дополнительная американская громкая премьера. Только десяток интервью и парочка закрытых вечеринок, а потом еще три красных дорожки. Бывало и хуже. Он отдается в руки стилистов и просто расслабляется, пока его красят, потом подбирают нужный костюм, снимают всю бижутерию, водружают на нос солнечные очки и выгоняют под довольно-таки жаркое солнце. Он и правда ощущает себя почти прежним, улыбается, смеется, активно машет руками знакомым лицам, разговаривает и даже получает приглашения на еще несколько вечеринок, на которых обещают быть многие «полезные люди». Ну, видимо, придется потерпеть. Он почти мгновенно соглашается, зная, что скорее всего все уже было оговорено с агентом, так что его согласие тут скорее номинальное.  
И так три дня подряд. Осталось еще четыре.Появляется желание повесить на стену в отеле календарь и зачеркивать красным маркером прошедшие дни. Удается пережить премьеру и открытие фестиваля, удается ни во что не влипнуть и оставаться более-менее трезвым и не обкуренным, хотя в карманах брюк лежат два косяка для успокоения нервов. Но тут рядом море, Лазурный берег, а это действует на нервы получше травы.

Но на каждом мероприятии он оборачивается, на каждом ищет взглядом, вопросительно смотрит на свою верную помощницу, но та отрицательно качает головой. И даже кажется, что показалось. Что тогда была лишь игра воображения, но вот программа по тв, интервью в журналах и газетах, которые тут лежат на каждом журнальном столике в холле отеля, на которых те же внимательные карие глаза, та же улыбка, от которой хочется выстрелить себе в голову. Эзра делает вид, что ему все равно и что он занят копанием в телефоне, но на деле открывает те же статьи в интернете и читает, читает, впитывает в себя слова и фразы. Он ведь опытнее, он ведь умнее, наверняка можно выцепить что-то полезное — ложь еще со съемок «Фантастических тварей», после которых все и завертелось. Ему почти уже хочется встретиться с ним, поговорить, но нельзя. Если он что и понял за это время, так это то, что если от тебя сбегают, уходят, да как бы оно там ни было, не стоит бежать следом. И он остается на месте, хотя прекрасно теперь видит постепенно удаляющуюся спину.

 — У него тут премьера, и кто-то из друзей в жюри, — сочувствующий взгляд агента становится строгим, — он не подходит к тебе, а ты — к нему. Все честно, не пытайся только расшатать все.  
 — Да я и не пытаюсь, — Эзра щурится от яркого солнца, растягивая губы в яркой улыбке, ловя на себе новые вспышки фотоаппаратов.  
 — Тогда прекрати вертеть головой каждый раз, когда куда-то выходишь.

Даже этого нельзя. Он улыбается, хотя хочется забиться в номер и выпить, наконец, ту бутылку шампанского. Это уже третья ковровая дорожка. Канны подходят для него к концу, а вместе с этим отступает и упрямое желание встретиться с Колином. Все правильно, так и должно быть — как только он улетит, то даже перестанет думать об этой случайной встрече в баре. Это успокаивает, улыбка дается легче, пока его заваливают вопросами и щелкают камерами журналисты и папарацци. Всего лишь двое суток и все, самолет на Нью-Йорк, прощай, Лазурный берег. Это как-то даже радует, не смотря на то, что наличие моря почти полностью отбивает желание курить и напиваться.

 — А что вы будете делать в Нью-Йорке?  
 — Готовиться к новой роли.  
 — Ого, это в продолжении «волшебной» саги?  
 — Возможно.

Журналистка смеется, он тоже. Вот такое вот влияние он оказывает на людей — они просто не могут не улыбаться при виде такого открытого и милого парня. Но Эзра боится, боится до трясущихся коленок, что ну теперь-то фанаты заметят натянутую улыбку и такой фальшивый насквозь смех. Для него все уже потеряло свой шарм, все превратилось просто в работу, а не в парк аттракционов. Сколько интервью еще нужно дать? Скольким точно так же улыбнуться? А сколько из них будут делать вид, что им так уж и интересно слушать очередные россказни, треп о фильме, который, возможно, им лично вообще кажется занудным и просто бездарным? Раньше на такие моменты он не обращал внимание, но теперь, вместе с этой странной усталостью закрались и ненужные совсем мысли.

Пожимает руку, заглядывает в глаза, делает комплимент и уже даже не краснеет, когда его в ответ называют «милым», «очаровательным», «кавайным». Как они только его не называли за последние пару лет. Ему даже становится радостно, но скорее от того, что дальше вечер совершенно свободен, и даже на какую-то вечеринку, на которой обещает быть половина приехавших гостей, его почему-то не позвали. Наверное просто кто-то налажал со списком, но его агент злится и даже порывается связаться с кем-то из устроителей, но он успевает отговорить. Нужен хотя бы день отдыха, иначе просто надорвется. Они сделали такой подарок — она улыбается краешками накрашенных ярко-алым губ и соглашается, стирая черновик гневного письма. Она тоже устала, наверняка даже больше, чем он, Эзра замечает в свете ламп замазанные синяки под глазами, четче проступившие морщинки на лбу. А поначалу он-то считал ее чуть ли не роботом, способным работать 24/7.

 — Нам обоим надо выспаться, — прощается с ней в лифте, выходит на своем этаже и успевает помахать рукой, прежде чем позолоченные двери захлопнутся.

За окном уже темнеет, когда он заходит к себе, полный решимости быстро принять душ, стереть с лица весь этот дурацкий макияж и лечь спать. Он даже выполняет все пункты своего плана, но грандиозно проваливается на последнем, когда, поворочавшись в кровати примерно час, он понял, что вряд ли сможет заснуть.  
Был, конечно, вариант позвонить ночному портье и заказать машину куда-нибудь в город, послать сообщение всем мало-мальски знакомым людям и выяснить, куда можно пробраться без приглашения, но в итоге все заканчивается тем, что он стоит у окна, потягивая наконец-то открытое шампанское и рассматривает темное, почти черное уже море, озаренное по береговой линии тонкой цепочкой ярких огней. Опускает взгляд чуть ниже, на набережную, где полно народу, где машины стоят в пробке, сверкая отполированными боками, где-то и дело мелькают вспышки фотокамер. Всего каких-то сто метров до моря, но преодолеть их сейчас кажется одной из самых сложных задач, хотя еще года два-три назад, Эзра мог бы просто шататься по улице, и никому бы в голову не пришло бегать за ним с фотоаппаратами, чтобы заснять каждое мгновение его жизни. Еще одна жертва на алтарь успешной карьеры.

Телефон на тумбочке снова начинает мигать и трезвонить. Наверняка родители. Эзра улыбается, на этот раз вполне искренне и смахивает значок FaceTime, отвечая. Слушает родные голоса, терпеливо отвечает на вопросы, пожимает плечами на то, что ему наверное там совсем одиноко, когда никого из друзей нет рядом. Мозг тут же подбрасывает возможную кандидатуру, но Эзра качает головой, и тот образ, словно привет из прошлого снова исчезает. Они болтают еще около часа, потом он сам уже набирает друзей и так продолжается до тех пор, пока кто-то из них не задается вопросом, а не пора ли ему спать. Эзра смеется и смотрит на часы: всего каких-то девять вечера, вы о чем вообще? Но отсоединяется и вдруг, кажется, впервые за эту долгую неделю в Каннах хочет покурить.

Косяк находится легко, а вот с пепельницей сложнее. Эзра мечется по номеру и молит кого только можно, чтобы это оказался номер для курящих. В конце-концов, сдавшись и так и не найдя ни пепельницы, ни запрещающего знака, он просто допивает шампанское из бокала и выходит на небольшой балкончик, зажигая косяк, затягиваясь и подставляя бокал под пепел. И стоило только стряхнуть, как он замечает пепельницу на полу, рядом с собой. Ну твою же! Эзра улыбается, но решает уже пользоваться бокалом, тем более, что там и так уже есть пепел. Он стоит, облокотившись на железный бортик балкона, совершенно не заботясь о том, что на нем только туго затянутый халат и плетеный браслетик, привезенный друзьями, кажется, из Камбоджи. Внизу все еще продолжают суетиться люди, сигналить машины, но он просто наблюдает за темнеющей вдали водой, пока телефон, который каким-то чудом не остался в комнате, не подает признаки жизни короткой вибрацией сообщения. Может, рейс перенесли? Или просто кто-то из друзей или родных забыли что-то сказать и не хотели будить звонком? Но нет. Это совсем другой контакт, который, как Эзре казалось, он стер из телефона, забыл, вычеркнул и добавил в черный список.

«Привет»

Единственное слово, повисшее в уведомлении на черном фоне экрана, подписанное под именем, которое звучит слишком часто в последние дни, хотя бы у Эзры в голове. Пальцы немного подрагивают, пока перед глазами цветные пятна, и кажется, что он сейчас упадет на холодную плитку в обмороке, но он справляется, набирает пароль и, пялясь на сообщение в чистом окне диалога, набирает ответное «привет», отправляя и рассматривая тонкую линию вверху экрана, возвещающую об отправке сообщения.

«Посмотри направо»

Что? Эзра удивленно приподнимает брови, хотя уже догадывается, что будет, когда он повернет голову. Но стоит ли? Может, просто уйти сейчас? Просто затушить косяк, взять бокал и уйти обратно в номер, попытаться снова заснуть? Но любопытство, любопытство сгубило кошку — Эзра резко, почти до хруста, поворачивает шею, удивленно вздрагивая, когда видит через балкон знакомую фигуру, ощущая, как лицо заливается краской при пристальном взгляде. Какого хрена?!

«Я живу в номере через один от твоего, ты не знал?»

Он читает и облизывает мгновенно пересохшие губы. Что с ним происходит? Почему такая реакция? Эзра опирается рукой о бортик балкона и прикрывает глаза, мысленно считая до десяти. Это все травка и больное воображение — вот он сейчас досчитает, и галлюцинация исчезнет, а ему самому потом будет за это стыдно.

«Давай встретимся внизу минут через 10»

Звук нового сообщения разрушает все надежды на то, что это еще может быть удачной галлюцинацией. Нет. Никаких встреч, и будь тут его агент, сказала бы то же самое. Эзра не спешит печатать ответ, просто смахивая уведомление, отмечая как прочитанное, снова переключая внимание на море, тихо бьющееся в какой-то сотне метров от него. Интересно, до номера Колина ближе или дальше? Ему кажется, что это тоже непреодолимая дистанция. Снова поворачивает голову, теперь медленнее — куда торопиться, но его уже нет, и может так оно и есть — курить на голодный желудок не приветствуется именно по причине таких вот галлюцинаций. Но сообщения в телефоне не исчезают, как и имя контакта. Надо было бросить в черный список сразу же, но это уже сейчас не важно. Эзра почесывает шею, дает себе десять секунд. Один-два-три…десять.

В коридоре он ни с кем не сталкивается, за что хочется благодарить счастливый случай, пока шум шагов заглушает толстый ковер, а в лифте кроме него всего лишь какая-то пожилая пара, которым наверняка нет дела до того, кто он и куда едет. Хотя кажется, у него на лбу все написано. Эзра рассматривает собственное отражение в зеркале на потолке, облизывает сухие губы и чувствует, что еще пара этажей и его вывернет выпитым прямо на чистые ботинки. Но нет, ничего не происходит, лифт приезжает на нулевой, и пока пара выходит, он быстро оглядывается по сторонам, выходит, тут же ища глазами журналистов. Снова включает телефон, хотя он же проверял перед тем, как зайти в лифт — новых сообщений нет.

 — Привет.  
Голос раздается сбоку несколько неожиданно. Эзра оборачивается и сжимает смартфон в руке с такой силой, что, кажется, оно не выдержит такого давления. Почти не изменился — на какое-то мгновение хочется улыбнуться, обнять, подставить щеку и будь что будет. Так бы сделал прошлый Эзра, но не теперешний. Он просто стоит и разглядывает стоящего рядом Колина, подпирающего плечом одну из колонн, небрежно одетого в привычно расстегнутую на три верхних пуговицы рубашку и темно-синие джинсы. Ничего не меняется, и Эзра снова облизывает пересохшие губы, встречая задумчивый взгляд.

 — Привет, — сколько раз он представлял их встречу, но никогда — в узком полутемном коридоре, сбоку от лифта, где в принципе может пройти кто угодно.

И может быть, стоит сейчас просто обменяться любезностями, просто узнать как у друг друга дела и подняться обратно к себе? Снова включить телевизор, пощелкать каналами, на худой конец выкурить еще один косяк и лечь спать? И так оно, действительно было бы, если бы Колин вдруг не решил ввернуть свою невероятно неудобную способность говорить все в лоб:  
 — Мне показалось, что ты меня избегаешь.

Эзра замирает на полувдохе, внимательно следя за выражением лица мужчины, пока не понимает, что тот действительно не шутит. Смех пробирает из глубины грудной клетки, щекочет горло, рвется наружу громко и лающе.

 — Показалось? Твою мать, показалось?!  
Эзра зажимает рот рукой, сотрясаясь в беззвучном хохоте, пока Колин, кажется, понимает, что сказал. Ничего не меняется — они все так же не понимают друг друга с полуслова, не могут ощущать границы и совершенно, мать его, не могут быть рядом вне поля зрения камер.

 — Прости. Не очень вышло, — мужчина кивает, видимо, сам себе, смотрит с сожалением, но непонятно, то ли играет, то ли говорит серьезно.

 — Это ты сейчас о своей фразе или в общем о ситуации?

Они оба почти что дергаются при этом вопросе. Все еще больно — да, такое нелегко проходит, Эзра давит на больную мозоль и сам почти что готов расплакаться, пока смотрит на то, как Колин хмурится и, кажется, тоже вспоминает не совсем удачное прошлое.

 — Я думал, мы закрыли этот вопрос, — резко, как обычно он принимал решения на площадке. Вылитый мистер Грейвз, даже сейчас понятно, что в нем нашли кастинг-менеджеры.

 — Я тоже. Но это было до того, как ты начал писать мне смс! Надо было тебя сразу кинуть в ЧС.

 — ЧС?

 — Черный список! Блять, Фаррелл, — в нем полнится отчаяние, — за что ты так меня ненавидишь?!

Он срывается на шепот, молится, чтобы никто не услышал. Раньше бы было абсолютно плевать — да и услышат, да и плевать, все что имело вес тогда с треском разваливалось прямо на глазах, распадалось и прекращало существование даже без предсмертных конвульсий.

 — Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — он говорит совершенно спокойно, как и всегда. Блядская эта его особенность, не срываться на каждого встречного, кажется, изъятая из крови вместе с алкоголем и наркотиками, — Эзра, я просто хотел поговорить. Без обвинений и всего этого. Если тебе больно или неприятно меня видеть, то лучше давай я просто уйду.

 — Нет.

Эзра отвечает гораздо быстрее, чем надо и ловит удивленный взгляд. Что, не ожидал, да? Думал, будет гордым до конца? Хочется и смеяться и плакать: все внутри перемешалось от одних эмоций.

 — Решил уйти и второй раз? Нет, — делает шаг, второй, пока не оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, взглядом упираясь в переносицу, — я спустился, потому что хотел. Я пришел, потому что хотел.

 — Хорошо, — Колин разглядывает его, тянет руку, почти касается рукава рубашки, но Эзра чуть заводит руку назад, не даваясь, — тогда пошли.  
 — Куда?  
 — Есть разница куда?

И так всегда. Так всегда было, когда они решались выбраться куда-то еще на съемках, исключительно вдвоем. Эзра улыбается этой параллели, уже понимая, что опоздал со своим решением сдать назад. Теперь только вперед, в неизвестность? Ему остается только идти следом, поворачивая куда-то, кажется, в служебное помещение, мимо пустующих комнат, мимо суетящихся на кухне поваров, которым плевать на двух мужчин. Пар и тепло обдают с ног до головы с островатым запахом морепродуктов, но им еще дальше, еще куда-то вправо, потом до очередной неприметной двери с табличкой «только для персонала», но Колин заходит внутрь так естественно, что ему можно все, и в этом, наверное, есть и доля правды.

 — А теперь — невероятный фокус, — рука ложится на ручку двери, нажимает и ушей касается недалекий шум с набережной, а глаза после искусственного освещения привыкают к уличной полутьме, нарушаемой только отдаленными уличными фонарями.

Они выбрались. Эзра облегченно выдыхает и чувствует на коже приятный теплый майский ветер, которого в Нью-Йорке еще нет, которым так хочется напитаться хотя бы здесь. Ему кажется, что он сейчас может почувствовать даже соленый привкус моря, но это, наверное, просто слишком сильно разыгравшееся воображение. Усталость и отупение снимает так быстро, что ему уже снова хочется бежать куда-то и смеяться надо всем миром, хочется пешком дойти до Ниццы, а там и до Монако, хочется всего и сразу. Открывая глаза, он ловит на себе довольный взгляд темных глаз, и даже кажется, что ему хочется и _этого_ тоже, здесь и сейчас. Во рту снова становится сухо, но он сглатывает и заставляет не думать сейчас о том, что вероятно, Колин сейчас чувствует то же самое. Как показала практика, Эзра никогда толком и не понимал, чего тот хочет, так что глупо было бы начинать их вечер с этого.

 — Ну что, надышался? — губы трогает теплая улыбка, та, что только для близких, Эзра знает, — Пошли, нам еще дойти нужно.

 — Куда?

Ему опять не отвечают. Ну и ладно, в конце-концов, какая разница, если они уже на улице и о большем и мечтать было нельзя? Эзра почти скачет от восторга, забывая про «тебе уже давно не 20, мальчик, остановись на секундочку». Плевать, ведь он и так уже решил вернуться на два года назад.

Быстро проходят мимо черного входа, минуют шлагбаум и выходят на тихую, по сравнению с Круазетт, улицу, где только пара машин с горящими фарами и никакой тебе прессы, хотя они оба и оглядываются, готовые сорваться на бег при любом подозрительном движении. Но нет, никому не надо дежурить, все ждут у парадного входа, где как раз, наверное, все знаменитые постояльцы отеля садятся в личные авто, чтобы поехать на какие-то там вечеринки. И как же хорошо, что ему все-таки не прислали приглашение на сегодня. Улица сменяется другой, потом еще одной, все как одна — пустынные, с закрытыми уже магазинами, не работающими вывесками и ярко горящими окнами жилых домов. Эзра запрокидывает голову и рассматривает темное беззвездное небо с прожилками облаков, оставляя в памяти все ощущения, переполняющие сейчас грудную клетку. Хочется лечь прямо тут, на асфальт и закрыть глаза, как будто ты в центре гребаной Вселенной, но он снова возвращается взглядом к фигуре, идущей впереди, спохватывается и нагоняет, попадая в широкий шаг, старясь не напоминать себе, что это только сегодня. Только до утра.

Еще десять минут, еще несколько проулков, шесть проехавших мимо машин и столько обеспокоенных взглядов в сторону друг друга, пока они не уходят дальше от центра города, дальше от заветного Дворца фестивалей и гораздо дальше от вспышек фотокамер и вездесущих фанатов, желающих сфотографироваться с кумиром или получить автограф. Дома вокруг становятся ниже, появляются огороженные территории вилл, деревья с только недавно раскрывшимися цветами окутывают терпким ароматом, но только бриз с солоноватым осадком на языке сейчас имеет значение, и Эзра еле сдерживается, чтобы не издать торжествующий вопль, когда они вдруг сворачивают и оказываются через какие-то сотню метров от совершенно открытого берега моря.

 — Ну что, теперь сможешь преодолеть это расстояние? — раздается прямо над ухом, и он подскакивает на месте.

Откуда он знает? Подслушал где-то? Хотя, вроде, он даже сам вслух не говорил об этом. Эзра всматривается, пытается понять, «прочесть» Колина, но ему это никогда ведь не удавалось, так чего пытаться сейчас? Это он знает все о нем, знает, вплоть до мыслей и желаний, и оттого было так больно отдирать от себя те несколько недель вместе и столько часов, когда Эзре казалось, что он выиграл счастливый лотерейный билет.

Ему хочется спросить: почему, за что ты так со мной, но Колин качает головой и кивает в сторону моря — иди, беги куда хотел. И он не может ослушаться.  
Песок уже холодный, слегка влажный, но приятный даже так, мягкий, вперемешку с некрупной галькой. Он быстро стягивает обувь и смеется, в несколько шагов добегая до кромки воды и окунаясь по щиколотку, когда волна подкатывает чуть ближе. Ему становится совершенно легко и бесконечно хорошо, так, что даже не сравнится с травкой или выпивкой. Раскидывает руки в стороны и, вглядываясь в темный пока еще и беспросветный, за исключением огней пришвартованных яхт, горизонт, замирает, вслушиваясь в прибой. Кажется, каждая клеточка тела расслабляется под мерный шум, шуршащий и плавный, такой, какой создать могла только природа.  
Он не знает, сколько прошло времени. Может, всего пара минут, а может и час. Открыв глаза и обернувшись, Эзра замечает, что Колин сидит на песке, подперев голову руками, прикрыв глаза. Стараясь не шуметь, он подходит и садится рядом, рассматривая знакомые черты, уже и так зная наизусть каждый миллиметр кожи, зная эту прическу, даже эту рубашку, кажется. Он знал его, действительно знал каждую особенность и изъян, но почему-то упустил момент, когда все это стало для них непреодолимым барьером.

 — Ты во мне собрался дыру прожечь? — мужчина усмехается и открывает глаза, поворачиваясь и смотря так же испытующе в ответ, — Ты так изменился, а мне казалось, что пара лет это совсем немного.

 — Мне тоже так кажется, — он пожимает плечами, — не знаю, может, прическа, одежда, но мне кажется, что это что-то внутри, что-то сломалось и что-то… Я не знаю, мне кажется, это видно —

 — По глазам.

 — Ты всегда меня понимал, — Эзра старается не думать о том, что вероятно, Колин просто понимал всех вокруг себя, и ему хочется спросить, хочется, наконец, понять, — тогда что случилось?

Фаррелл замирает и, кажется, принимая какое-то решение хмурится, но не отводит взгляд. Глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, инстинктивно касается карманов джинсов — Эзра знает, что ищет сигареты, но, кажется, снова решил бросить и теперь сердится еще и из-за этого.

 — Ты правда решил поговорить об этом? Сейчас?

 — Это была единственная причина, по которой я вообще спустился.

Это ведь неправда, ты сам это знаешь — Эзра сам корит себя за такую резкость и холод, но иначе у них и не получится, да? Ему кажется, что сейчас все и закончится, толком не начавшись, дежавю возвращая к первой их совместной прогулке по ЛА после долгого съемочного дня. Как он боялся тогда, что Колин просто развернется и уйдет, даже не сказав ни слова, когда он спросил совсем личное и совершенно неуместное. Наверное, сейчас он сделал то же самое, хотя после двух лет ему самому стало немного все равно, так что либо пан, либо пропал.

 — Хорошо. Ты хочешь знать, почему все закончилось?

 — Почему ты сбежал? — Эзра даже не дает себя поправить, — Ты просто сбежал и даже не думай это как-нибудь перефразировать. Ты сбежал посередине промо-тура, просто взял, собрал свои гребанные вещи и исчез! Ты хоть представляешь, как я себя чувствовал?! Хотя бы приблизительно, Колин. Хотя бы, блять, остановился и в своем эгоцентризме попытался представить, что ты сделал со мной.

Ему нужно остановиться. Следовало бы просто глубоко вздохнуть и отвернуться, как бы посоветовала сделать агент. Но какого хера? Он понимает, что его несет, понимает, что сейчас только показывает то, что он еще не понимает совершенно ничего, совершенно не умеет держать дистанцию, но на самом деле ему уже все равно.

 — И каждый день находился какой-нибудь умник, который бы спрашивал о тебе. Мол, а почему уехал? Почему не остался? Какие причины, мистер Миллер? А мне было настолько хреново, что, кажется, уже ничего не помогало — ни спиртное, ни травка, хотя в Лондоне я обкурился как сумасшедший, почти до потери пульса, чтобы мне хотя бы показалось, что ты где-то рядом в галлюцинациях. И дело даже не в претензиях на что-то большее, черт, Колин, я бы все понял, если бы ты просто сказал, что это всего лишь секс и ничего больше, но ты просто _сбежал_ и заставил думать, что проблема была исключительно во мне.

Воздух в легких заканчивается, вынуждая сделать перерыв на рваный вдох. Ему хочется плакать. Громко, долго и надрывно, совсем как в детстве, когда отобрали любимую приставку или сказали, что не запишут в драмкружок.

 — Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что проблема в тебе, — голос сиплый, и кажется, не одному Эзре не хватает воздуха, — и это стало слишком сложно для нас обоих в тот момент. Я тебя совсем не понимаю, неужели не видно? Мне все время казалось, что именно тебе это все было ненужно, что я есть, что меня нет рядом — ты так же улыбался совершенно всем и каждому, к каждому вешался на шею, с каждым вел себя, словно маленькое солнце, ты был для каждого, а не только для меня.

 — И это все? — внутри все скручивает жгутом, пока он смотрит, как Колин хмурится, как закусывает губу и едва заметно качает головой.

 — Нет. Я не хочу сейчас говорить в чем именно причина, что я считал тогда важным, но черт, все это случилось тогда так неожиданно, а моя жизнь… Ты и так знаешь, что я не только о себе пекусь.

 — Дети, — слабость во всем теле даже не позволяет сильнее напрячь голосовые связки, — ты из-за них так психовал?

 — Им было бы сложно со всей этой шумихой, — в карих глазах только сожаление, но жгут внутри раскручивается, и становится легче, — ты ведь понимаешь?

 — Конечно. И почему мне должен был достаться гребанный «отец года»?

Не плакать. Только не сейчас и не перед ним. Эзра до боли закусывает нижнюю губу и запрокидывает голову, не давая слезам застилать глаза. Все так просто? В этом было дело? Хочется орать и смеяться одновременно, но он снова переводит взгляд на сидящего рядом мужчину и выдавливает улыбку, такую же, как и их недо-отношения, хрупкую, неполноценную.

 — Посидим еще?

 — Как скажешь, — Колин улыбается в ответ успокаивающе, так, как всегда и делал, когда Эзра срывался или пытался, по крайней мере, никогда не показывал, что его что-то тревожит, пугает, всегда был, как что-то постоянное и неизменное, как аксиома в математике. Так, может, поэтому и было так страшно не увидеть его вещей рядом со своими в номере?

Ему хочется встретить рассвет у моря. Эзра вскидывает руку и подносит запястье с часами к глазам — всего лишь четверть двенадцатого, а ему уже становится не совсем уютно сидеть на холодном песке. Можно пройтись? Он оглядывается на Колина и тот кивает, вставая и начиная отряхивать с темной джинсы песок, пока Эзра смотрит на него и уже не старается не любоваться.

 — Подъем, принцесса.  
Он хватается за протянутую ладонь и вскакивает на ноги, морщась от подобного обращения, не отпуская и не встречая сопротивления, пока они поднимаются обратно, к дороге, уходя дальше от города, вдоль береговой линии.  
 — Может, сбежим? Было бы весело — представь лица наших, когда узнают утром, — Эзра улыбается собственной дурацкой идее, пока Колин рядом смеется, — меня уже откровенно достало таскаться по этим интервью и фотографироваться с одним и тем же выражением лица.  
 — Мне сейчас показалось, что ты мою жизнь сейчас описал. Актером работать — не на карусели кататься. Кто это сказал?  
 — Де Ниро?  
 — Я. Только что, — они оба смеются, и совершенно не важно куда и как долго они уже идут, пока Эзра переплетает их пальцы настолько привычным жестом, что дышать становится труднее.  
Колин бросает быстрый взгляд на него, слегка хмурясь, почти спрашивая — что ты делаешь? Схожу с ума — Эзра улыбается ему смело и беззаботно, почти не наигранно. Снова хочется обжечься, почему бы и не на том же самом, а?

Вокруг них нет никого, справа — море и песок, пока под ногами матовым полотном лежит асфальт. Где-то вдалеке слышатся незатихающие отголоски музыки, наверняка, с одной из вечеринок на пляже, и почему-то отпускает, почему-то становится легко и совершенно все равно. Они разговаривают обо всем на свете, шутя и смеясь, бросая попытку нагнать упущенные два года, просто пытаясь понять, что произошло в их жизнях с того момента. И Эзра видит одобрение в карих глазах, чувствует, как пальцы сжимают ладонь чуть сильнее, пока рассказывает о новых пробах, о новых ролях. И странно, собственная жизнь снова начинает казаться чем-то увлекательным, тем, о чем он всегда и мечтал, к чему стремился, пропадает эта апатия, и может, уже давно нужно было набрать нужный номер в телефоне и поговорить, пересечься еще раньше? Он умолкает и просит рассказать о семье, о детях, улыбаясь так широко, что губы начинают болеть, пока Колин жестикулирует, оживляется, вспоминая какие-то забавные случаи. И внезапно сильно хочется стать частью этих воспоминаний, и приходится закусить губу, чтобы не сказать об этом вслух, о том, что заранее несбыточно. Остается только слушать и смеяться, представляя себе немного сумбурные, но счастливые будни Колина, в которые ему, со всем его разгульным образом жизни и постоянными вечеринками уж точно не вписаться.

 — Я тебе совершенно не подходил с самого начала, — правда, сказанная без обвинений.  
 — Возможно, — мужчина кивает и хмурится, — но это не отменяет того, что мы были вместе. И нам было хорошо.

 _Было_. Эзра кивает на это слово и на секунду представляет, как это было бы, будь они до сих пор в отношениях. Наверное, так же, может, они даже сейчас шли именно здесь, так же держась за руки, рассуждая о чем-нибудь. Но времени бы было больше — два года. Два долбанных года, и это именно то, что простить было сложнее всего.

На часах ровно двенадцать, когда они выходят за пределы Канн, как возвещают гугл карты, когда Колин залезает в телефон проверить где они. И еще три часа до рассвета. Эзра потирает ноющие колени и обещает себе побольше ходить пешком в будущем году, но замирает на месте, когда за поворотом слышится звук мотора, а дорогу ослепляет свет фар.

 — Твою же налево, — Колин дергает его за руку, толкая подальше от дороги, когда машина проезжает мимо, но тормозит через какие-то пять метров от них.

 — Узнали? — Эзра испуганно переводит взгляд с машины на мужчину и обратно, чувствуя на предплечье теплую ладонь, — Может, просто скажем, что гуляем или что идем с вечеринки?

 — Они все в другой стороне. Так, просто стоим и делаем вид, что мы пьяные, может отстанут.

Автомобиль тем временем сдает назад, останавливается рядом с ними и тонированное окно опускается, откуда высовывается, судя по всему, уже порядком принявшая девушка, машущая им рукой и кричащая что-то по-французски. И судя по тому, что их имен так и не промелькнуло в этом странном пьяном монологе, она их не узнала.

 — Садитесь к нам! У нас есть много мест, хватить на двоих, — смягчая согласные, она машет кому-то рукой и задняя дверь распахивается, открывая вид на парня за рулем и еще одну девушку на заднем, причем, судя по всему, все трое уже ехали с какой-то вечеринки.

 — Поедем? — Эзра рассматривает улыбающиеся лица и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Колина, — Не думаю что они едут туда, куда у меня точно нет приглашения.

 — Они явно пьяны.

 — Тут ехать пять-десять минут. Тем более при таком движении. Поехали.  
Эзра делает шаг в сторону машины. Еще одно глупое решение за этот вечер, какая разница уже? Он уже садится в салон, когда Колин забирается следом и бесцеремонно двигает его на середину, залезая и захлопывая за собой дверь.

 — Даже не думай, что я тебя отпущу с ними одного.

Мотор заводится с глухим ревом, и их новые знакомые радостно аплодируют новым пассажирам, пока Эзра поглощен чувствами, которые, казалось, пропали еще два года. Они резко срываются с места, и он хватается за обтянутое рубашкой предплечье, удерживаясь и улыбаясь, когда Колин притворно морщится и наклоняет голову, отчего пряди волос падают на лоб. Прикоснуться. Провести по коже пальцами, прикрываясь заботой и дружбой, хотя между ними уже явно ее не может быть. Либо все, либо ничего, он сам так хотел, но в последний момент сдерживается и отворачивается, спасая их обоих от вероятных объяснений.

Они возвращаются в Канны за какие-то десять минут, врываются в знакомый вихрь огней и дорогих автомобилей, звезд в невероятно дорогих костюмах и бриллиантах на суммы в десятки миллионов долларов. Девушки громко ахают и сокрушенно жалуются на ломаном английском, что всегда хотели стать актрисами, на что хочется так яро их отговорить, что Эзра даже подается вперед, но сдерживает свой порыв и говорит, что ему тоже всегда хотелось того же. Колин смеется, похлопывая его по колену, и это опять какое-то болезненное дежавю.

 — Приехали!

Французы выскакивают из машины, едва та останавливается, и Эзра себя ощущает почти на седьмом небе, когда видит светящийся разноцветными неоновыми огнями клуб, правда, далекий от помпезного шика и блеска привычных уже вечеринок. Их никто не узнает, даже когда какая-то девушка натыкается прямо на них с Колином, она просто просит прощения и проходит мимо, пока они оба смотрят друг на друга в каком-то оцепенении. Эзра улыбается почти отчаянно, с вызовом, входя в клуб, бросая на мужчину красноречивый взгляд. Что, испугался? Хочешь уйти? _Опять?_ Колин качает головой — нет, ни за что, и это оглушает получше электронной музыки, от которой вибрирует пол под ногами. Вокруг абсолютно все танцуют, хаотично двигаются, напиваются и целуются, а в воздухе отчетливо чувствуется смешанный спертый запах духов, пота и искусственного дыма, которым тут укутана практически половина танцпола. Только сейчас приходит осознание того, что в подобное место он заглядывал около полугода назад. Эзра смеется, когда кто-то чуть не обливает его пивом, но успевает увернуться и почти падает в раскрытые объятия.

 — Поймал меня, — выдыхает куда-то в шею, касается носом выбритого виска, улыбается довольно, когда ладони на спине сжимают сильнее.

 — Ты ведь не принимал сегодня ничего?

 — Кто сказал, что мне нужно что-то принимать? — отстраняется и смотрит, улавливая при мерцающем освещении непонимание в карих глазах, — Мне казалось, ты прекрасно знаешь, как действуешь на меня.

 — Эзра.

О, по этому он скучал, наверное, больше всего. Это усталое, почти что обреченное и почему-то звучащее совсем иначе, чем у других, «Эзра», с намеком на то, что пора бы уже перестать заниматься херней и вернуться в нормальное состояние. Рядом кто-то выкрикивает что-то на французском, и только тут доходит, что они так и стоят в совершенно неоднозначной позе прямо посреди танцующей толпы. Забавно, раньше они и в лифте-то вдвоем боялись вставать близко друг к другу. Может, за пару лет действительно много может поменяться?

 — Пошли, — его дергают за руку и тащат куда-то в толпу, мимо бара, мимо, кажется, тех ребят, что подобрали их.

 — Куда мы? Опять через черный ход?

Он смеется и старается крепче держаться за Колина, пока они пробираются подальше от кричащих что-то людей, пока не оказываются перед дверью с надписью «мужской туалет», и тут смех замирает где-то в горле, а кровь стучит в ушах так, что даже заглушает безвкусную музыку, которой всего несколько секунд назад хотелось подпевать во весь голос.

 — Ты серьезно? — колени подгибаются, когда они быстро заходят внутрь, и, слава Богу, никого не оказывается внутри, — Трахнешь меня в туалете. Это просто верх фантазии, правда.

 — Я не хочу, чтобы это было в отеле, — Колин запирает дверь и быстро проверяет кабинки, — А ты?

 — Нет. Это будет совсем одно и то же.

Голос подводит на последнем слоге, как и собственное тело, когда его грубо прижимают спиной к пластиковой двери, пока пальцы сдавливают бедра, пока он сам тянется и слепо утыкается в пахнущие шампунем волосы, наконец ощущая себя почти так же ненормально хорошо, как и те два года назад, прямо перед тем, как его сломали и бросили в номере отеля, где их вещи уже какой день лежали рядом.

 — Почему я тогда уехал, — губы касаются шеи, мочки уха, скулы практически невесомо, и это гораздо больнее укусов, — блять, если нам было так хорошо в тот момент, то почему не могло быть и потом?

 — Заткнись, — кусает больно, в челюсть, так, чтобы на завтра остался след, мстительно улыбаясь, когда пальцы сжимают его еще сильнее, оставляя синяки в ответ, — заткнись, или я просто сейчас уйду отсюда.

Дыхание над ухом сбивается, тепло рук на мгновение исчезает — Колин отстраняется и как-то странно смотрит, пока Эзра изо всех сил старается не упасть к его ногам с жалким всхлипом, как это уже бывало. Он стал забывать, насколько его вело от этого контроля движений, размеренного голоса, щетины и выбритых висков. Ничего ведь не изменилось.

 — Ты не уйдешь. Я знаю, ты не уйдешь, Эзра, — колено вклинивается между ног, разводит в стороны, — не уходи.

И в этом столько же мольбы, сколько утверждения, и уже плевать на то, что это все происходит в туалете, а не в номере отеля, плевать на то, что наверняка останутся следы на шее, насчет которых судачить будут еще не один день, если только не замотаться шарфом по кончик носа, сейчас мир сузился до них двоих, закрытой двери, которую при желании можно снести одним ударом и музыки, от которой вибрирует пол под ногами.

И этого достаточно, чтобы крышу сорвало окончательно. Эзра вцепляется в ворот чужой рубашки, целует жадно и голодно, вкладывает все силы в то, чтобы уже самому прижать к двери, дыша отрывисто и только успевая смотреть на то, как их пальцы, сталкиваясь, расстегивают пуговицы, возятся с ремнями, которые они оба почему-то решили сегодня надеть.

Он поднимает взгляд и не сдерживает восхищенной улыбки, влюбляясь по новой в искусанные губы, шальной взгляд, влажные пряди волос, падающие на лоб и румянец, как при лихорадке, и может быть, они оба неизлечимо больны и это заразно? Эзра снова подается вперед и кусает в линию челюсти, проходясь языком по солоноватой шее, смеется хрипло и пьяно, когда чувствует ладони на собственных ягодицах, сжимающие, оглаживающие, но все-таки не карающие. И ему то ли хочется боли, то ли нет, когда он выгибается, трется о Колина и чуть не кончает, когда тот резко дергает его за волосы, возвращая к себе, ближе, ближе, пока зубы не сталкиваются с зубами, пока они оба не вздрагивают, когда почти одновременно расстегивают молнии на джинсах, ладонями сжимая друг друга. Это гораздо круче травы или ЛСД, Эзра готов это признать, болезненно жмурясь, когда сил терпеть уже почти не остается, и он только и может, что самому ускорять темп, дыша часто и неглубоко, соприкасаясь с Колином лбами и допуская только одну мысль: «мой, мой, мой. Ты — мой, а я твой, и так оно уже было, так есть сейчас».

 — Скажи, — он всхлипывает, хотя обещал же быть сильным, — скажи это сейчас, пока я… Черт, просто скажи.

 — Что? — сухие губы касаются щеки, пока пальцы сжимают член сильнее, ускоряя темп, заставляя чуть ли не умолять, — Сказать что?

 — Мое имя. Просто скажи, — Эзра сглатывает и утыкается носом в висок, срываясь на хриплый шепот, — скажи, как будто это еще что-то значит.

 — _Эзра_.

И все. Этого достаточно, чтобы бросить за край, чтобы осесть прямо там, на полу в туалете в каком-то клубе, концентрируясь только на собственных ботинках и руке, по которой стекает теплая вязкая жидкость. Это усталое, почти что обреченное и почему-то звучащее совсем иначе, чем у других, «Эзра». Хочется плакать, почти так же, как на пляже, но скорее от облегчения, а не от отчаяния, пока все тело размякает, превращаясь в сырое тесто, которое можно с легкостью мять, лепить из него все, что угодно. Он поднимает взгляд и улыбается задумчивому Колину — ну так лепи из меня все, что тебе хочется, мы же это проходили, я же сказал свое «да». Ничего не меняется — он опять бежит по первому зову, а тот до сих пор никак не решил, нужно ли ему это.

 — У тебя джинсы испачканы, — как будто это важно, замечает мужчина, параллельно застегивая ремень, опуская рубашку так, чтобы на собственных джинсах не было видно небольшого пятна, — иди сюда.

И Эзра подчиняется. Встает и молча рассматривает себя в отражении заляпанного чужими отпечатками зеркала, пока Колин бумажными полотенцами, смоченными в воде, замывает прямо на нем, моет их руки с мылом, подводит к сушилке и ждет, пока теплый воздух касается кожи.  
 — Давно никого не было? — они следят за отражениями друг друга в зеркале, стоя слишком близко.  
 — С Нью-Йорка, — Эзра пожимает плечами, не чувствуя никакого стыда. Да и с чего бы? — У тебя?  
 — С ЛА, но время приблизительно то же, — улыбка выходит немного грустной, — мы с ней не особо афишируем.  
 _С ней_. Это звучит просто и обыденно, даже не так болезненно, как если бы это было _с ним_. Эзра в ответ кивает и снова включает переставшую работать сушилку. Больше они не разговаривают, пока приводят себя в порядок, и кажется, это хорошая идея еще как минимум на полчаса.

В клубе все еще полно народу, когда они выходят из туалета, но на них опять никто не обращает внимания. Они быстро пробираются сквозь толпу и выбираются на свежий воздух, оказываясь прямо на Круазетт, только подальше от отеля и шумной вечеринки для звезд.

На часах ровно три часа утра, пока они переходят уже опустевшую дорогу и оказываются перед пляжем, на котором нет ни души, на котором просто хочется посидеть и просто посмотреть на рассвет. Кажется, горизонт уже начинает светлеть, совсем немного, словно нехотя, но Эзра замирает в предвкушении и оборачивается, дергая плечом и спрашивая:  
 — Куда теперь?

 — Идем смотреть на рассвет? — он улыбается, и хочется просто обнять и пристроиться рядом, хоть бы они и встретили этот рассвет прямо тут.

 — Идем смотреть на рассвет.

Они разворачиваются и медленно уходят прочь от клуба, где кто-то из опьяневшей молодежи кричит что-то наверняка нецензурное, но великолепное в своем звучании по-французски, уходят подальше от припаркованных автомобилей и, найдя спуск, снимают ботинки и зарываются пальцами в песок, совершенно остывший и ледяной — противоположность разгоряченной коже.

 — Тебе не холодно? — Колин трогает его ладонь, и это кажется почти подвигом, даже не отодвигается, когда Эзра подходит ближе и опять переплетает их пальцы, просто, может быть, тоже понимает, что сегодня так надо.

 — Немного. Но куртку ты все равно не захватил, так что придется потерпеть.

Горизонт постепенно разливается бледно-розовым, тонким желтым и белесо-голубым, пока они все еще продолжают идти, обходя то тут, то там брошенные пустые бутылки, остатки конфетти. Воздух становится почти что холодным, таким, каким бывает воздух по утрам в Нью-Йорке, только разве что не дышащий весной так сильно, как здесь. Эзра запрокидывает голову и позволяет вести себя, пока сам впитывает почти ничем не нарушаемую тишину, чувствует стопой нечастую гальку и мелкий песок. И как они пропустили момент, когда все вокруг опустело, словно внезапно кому-то в голову пришла идея стереть всех остальных людей с карты местности? Эзра смеется над собственными мыслями и продолжает идти, пока они не останавливаются и не садятся на песок, рассматривая влажный берег, поблескивающую воду, медленно поднимающееся солнце. Свет касается ног, живота, поднимается по груди и, наконец, обозначает лицо, заставляя поморщиться.

 — Сейчас так тихо, — Эзра вздрагивает, когда чувствует осторожное прикосновение к шее, поворачивает голову и выдыхает в короткий поцелуй, пропуская пару ударов сердца, прежде чем отстраниться, — зачем?

 — Для этого теперь нужна причина?

Нет. Для этого причины не нужно было никогда, ему-то уж точно. Эзра чувствует, как краснеет, и дело тут вовсе не в ярком солнце, освещающем теперь все вокруг, все пустые улицы, темные окна домов, безлюдные клубы и пляж, на котором, кажется, осталось только двое.

 — Ты сам всегда был осторожным. Что, если нас кто-то увидит? Тогда разговоров точно не избежать, — это все, пока кровь стучит в висках, угрожая оглушить.

 — То есть то, что ты до сих пор держишь меня за руку само по себе не является весомым доказательством? — Колин улыбается на удивленный взгляд, но не отстраняется, — Мне все равно. Сегодня. Сейчас. Просто давай немного посидим так, вдвоем.

 — Даришь мне эти часы? — Эзра улыбается горько, опять ощущая тянущее чувство внутри.

 — Нет, себе.

Все остальные вопросы отпадают, оставляя в голове, ровно как и во всем теле лишь легкость, от которой кажется, что еще немного и улетишь куда-то далеко. Эзра еще недолго рассматривает уже и так изученный досконально, врезавшийся в память не хуже барельефа, профиль, поглаживает большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону чужой ладони прежде чем снова вернуться к созерцанию рассвета, на котором они — единственные зрители. Он закрывает глаза и пытается пропитаться этим солнечным светом, снова чувствуя солоноватый бриз. И как же хорошо, как же потрясающе хорошо! Кажется так, не двигаясь и не разговаривая, а только слушая прибой, вытянув вперед ноги, они проводят следующие полтора часа, пока где-то не проезжает машина, кажется, грузовая фура, заставляя все-таки вернуться в настоящее, где песок поскрипывает под ладонью, влажный и совершенно холодный, и где им уже нужно возвращаться обратно. Эзра поднимается на ноги и отряхивается, поправляя рубашку и рассматривая уже полностью голубое, только с легкой примесью розово-желтоватого, небо, на котором сегодня ни облачка. Будет еще теплее, но ему уже уезжать вечером, так что скорее всего, самую жаркую половину дня он проведет уже в аэропорту, сдавая багаж и проходя бесконечные пункты контроля.

В отель они проникают так же — через служебный вход, едва сдерживая смех, проходя мимо еще умиротворенно тихой кухни и не встречая по пути ни одной живой души. Только на ресепшн дежурит та самая девушка, что несколько дней назад выдавала ему ключи. Эзра испуганно хватается за Колина, пихает того локтем в бок, когда тот даже не собирается сбавлять скорость и старается не думать о том, что та успела увидеть, прежде чем их обоих укрывают позолоченные двери лифта. У него все еще колотится сердце и подкашиваются колени, пока мужчина рядом беззаботно смеется, и Эзра тоже присоединяется к нему, понимая какой у него, наверное, был вид. Ну явно не соответствующий стандартам Mariott. Запрокидывая голову и рассматривая собственное отражение, он только убеждается в этом, потирая рукой заметные красные следы на шее, пока глаза блестят, как после хорошего косяка, а рубашка помята явно не только от валяния на пляже. Наклоняет голову, ловит на себе довольный взгляд и улыбается, расслабленно, так, как, кажется, не улыбался уже давно. Уже как два года.  
Лифт останавливается, возвещая о прибытии механическим голосом, с указанием этажа. Коридор все тот же — неширокий, с ровными рядами дверей по обе стороны, на некоторых из которых висят красные таблички «не беспокоить». Они выходят, наступая на толстый ворс ковра, оставляя в волокне мелкие песчинки, проходят мимо трехзначных чисел на дверях, пока Эзра не видит дверь в собственный номер. Опять тот же сценарий? Рука уже тянется к ручке двери, когда боковым движением он замечает движение и едва не упускает момент, когда Колин собирается пройти мимо него к своему номеру. Последний шанс? Последние слова? Что станет этим послесловием для них, Эзра совершенно не имеет понятия, сжимая руки в кулаки и отметая каждую секунду, увеличивающую между ними расстояние до тех самых непреодолимых сотни метров. Наверное, так чувствовали себя узники перед тем, как их ждали гильотина или расстрел: столько всего хочется сказать, сделать, но времени всего лишь остается на что-то одно.

 — Подожди.

Получается на выдохе и в конце-концов даже не запоздало. Колин замирает, как раз на те несколько секунд, чтобы в пару шагов догнать и обнять, утыкаясь носом в затылок, понимая, что собственное сердцебиение отдает ему прямо в позвоночник. Рука накрывает его ладонь, может, в попытке удержать для чего-то, может, еще одного прощания, но этого уже не будет. Эзра отстраняется и уходит обратно к номеру, доставая чудом не выпавшую во время их ночных приключений карточку-ключ. И уже держа дверь приоткрытой, он находит в себе силы повернуть голову направо, ловя на себе теплый, такой, как прежде, взгляд. И, наверное, в них обоих что-то основательно изменилось, не сломалось, а именно изменилось за эти два года.  
Внутри разливается такая легкость, впервые за эти безумно долгие и муторные полгода, и Эзра надеется, что у него получилось выразить в этой последней улыбке всю признательность, которую только смог в себе найти. И что оглядываясь назад, этот день затмит все прошедшие пару лет, ставя, наконец, такой финал, какой им обоим наверняка хотелось для этой истории.

Дверь закрывается и щелкает замок. Все в отеле снова замирает, пока за окнами высящегося над Лазурным берегом роскошного Mariott жизнь уже начинает просыпаться.


End file.
